Joining Forces
by Glittering Pegasus
Summary: Sequel to 'Torn Between Two Destinies' Chap. 7 posted- Marco/Catty sap :-)
1. Chapter One *~Marco~*

Joining Forces  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or Daughters of the Moon. There, I admitted it. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Well, some people asked for it so here it is. The sequel to Torn Between Two Destinies. The first chapter starts off kinda slow, but the story gets better. I promise. Oh, and for those of you who don't read Daughters of the Moon, Planet Bang is a nightclub the girls go to in every book.  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
*~Marco~*  
  
"So they're having the Soph Hop at Planet Bang? What's that all about?" my best friend Jake asked at the lunch table after we'd both sat down.  
  
"Like I know? Probably one of the teachers' never ending, never working I might add, attempts to 'be cool and relate to their students," I answered with a laugh.  
  
I'm usually laughing. It's how I keep myself from being depressed. Even in the toughest fight, the most suicidal missions, I'm always in there with a joke.  
  
My name is Marco. I'm an Animorph. You know, one of the six kids (1 of which is a bird and the other an alien,) who are trying to save the world from overgrown worm control freaks? I'm sure you've heard the story before so I won't bother with all the little details. All you need to know is that the Yeerks are out there, and I'm fighting them with my friends Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax.  
  
But at the moment I was thinking of something else. The dance. What girl to ask? Who would get the honor of being escorted by Marco the Magnificent? I scanned the cafeteria. How about Laura? No, she's with Tyler. Kristy? Nope. Just started dating Damon. Rachel would be going with bird-boy. Again. All the popular girls were taken. Except for that girl Catty. Hmm……… not bad. Maybe today was her lucky day.  
  
"Hey Jake, man. What do you think of Catty Reese?" (A/N: is Catty's last name Reese? I think so. I don't remember)  
  
"She's too tall for you."  
  
"Okay, so I'm roughly two feet shorter. So what? Can she really not say yes to this face?" I stuck out my lower lip and widened my dark brown eyes sadly.  
  
"Well let's see. It wasn't a problem for Rachel. Or Marian. Or Danielle. (a/n: cool name. lol) Or T'Shronda………" Jake trailed his sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh, shut up. If you're so great with women let's see you ask Cassie to the dance," I challenged.  
  
"Fine," he began inching toward Rachel's seat.  
  
"Uh-uh. You're not allowed to get Rachel to do it for you. It has to be you," I grinned. Jake blushed a bright red.  
  
"O………ok."  
  
He continued toward Rachel's table with his tray. Cassie was sitting next to Rachel as usual.  
  
I followed Jake. We smacked our trays down on the table and said "Hey ladies. What's up?"  
  
"Ughh, what do you want?" Rachel demanded.  
  
"Chill, we come in the name of love. Jake wants to ask Cassie a question," I said, nudging Jake.  
  
"Cassie, doyouwannagotothesophhopwithme?" he asked in a rush.  
  
"Oh, guys are such babies. Must I always do this for you? Cassie, my cousin is asking you to the sophomore dance," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"S-sure. I'd love to go with you, Jake," Cassie answered.  
  
I glanced at Rachel and smiled, deciding it was worth a shot. "So, Rachel. I'm sure you've heard the exciting news. I don't have a date for the dance yet, so you know, if you want………"  
  
"Cassie, do you hear something? I'm sure I just heard a mouse squeaking, but it could have been my imagination," Rachel teased.  
  
"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing."  
  
"Oh believe me, I know exactly what I'm missing, and I think I'll survive not having it."  
  
I laughed. Jake finally managed to control his blush.  
  
"Okay, you guys. Important meeting in Cassie's barn this afternoon. Be there," he said in his serious, adult like tone.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Hearing the bell, we stuffed our full trays into the trash and left the cafeteria.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Whaaaaa! Fanfiction.net deleted my Signs That You Like Tobias Too Much because they said it 'was supposed to be in the list category.' I couldn't exactly do that, noting that I was unaware there was a list category. Well, I just felt like sharing my pain with you. lol. 


	2. Chapter Two *~Rachel~*

Disclaimer: Animorphs are KA Applegate's. Daughters of the Moon are Lynne Ewing's.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know the last chapter was a little dull, but I had to start off the story somehow. This chapter is better.  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
*~Rachel~*  
  
After school we all headed for Cassie's barn. I was eager to see what Jake felt was so important, but I was kind of nervous. This was our first group meeting since what I now referred to as "the Decision."  
  
I mean, it shouldn't have mattered. I did choose Animorphs. But I was afraid that the group would be mad at me that I had even considered leaving them.  
  
'Shake it off, Rachel. They *are* your friends,' a voice in the back of my mind reminded me.  
  
(Yeah, just keep telling yourself that,) another annoying little piece of conscious snickered.  
  
'Shut up. They're gonna be my friends no matter what.'  
  
(Sure they are.)  
  
While I was having the little argument with myself, I hadn't even noticed that all my friends had arrived. Jake began the meeting.  
  
"Guys, I've been doing some thinking."  
  
"No way. I refuse to believe that," Marco interrupted.  
  
Jake ignored him. "Like I was saying, I've been thinking. We've been doing really well the past three years. But what if we got some help? We'd win this thing easily."  
  
"Are you INSANE? Do you remember the last time we tried to make a new Animorph? We all ended up half dead!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
He does have a point, Tobias agreed from the rafters.  
  
Tobias was right. Marco did have a point. We all remembered all too well what had happened with David.  
  
"Calm down, Marco. I didn't say we were going to make a new Animorph," Jake said simply.  
  
"Well then, Jake, what were you thinking of? We can't let ordinary people fight," Cassie said softly.  
  
"I didn't say that either."  
  
What was your idea, then, Prince Jake? Ax asked.  
  
"Don't call me Prince," Jake said with fake annoyance.  
  
Yes, Prince Jake.  
  
"Jake, why don't you just tell us what you were thinking of already?" I demanded,  
  
"Rachel, you of everyone should know who I'm talking about," Jake said, giving me a sideways glance. Suddenly, I knew who he meant. Everyone else had figured it out too, as I realized that all six pairs of eyes were on me.  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no. You can't," I argued.  
  
"Well, why not? You like them enough to almost ditch us for them," Marco snapped, then blinked and turned away quickly as if he regretted it.  
  
Shut up, Marco. Lay off her, Tobias threw back.  
  
"You guys, please don't start. Marco, Tobias is right, though. Don't be so hard on Rachel. This whole thing hasn't exactly been easy for her," Cassie, of course.  
  
Marco looked down. "I guess. Sorry, Rachel."  
  
I nodded and forced myself to stay calm and not try to rip his hair out.  
  
"But seriously, you can't," I said again.  
  
"We can't because…" Jake inquired.  
  
"Because if it were that easy I wouldn't have had to make that whole stupid decision. Maggie explained it to me. Letting them join us would put us all at stake," I explained.  
  
"What if we took a vote? If we all agree to risk it, they join us," Jake suggested.  
  
That sounds reasonable, Prince Jake, Ax said.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Okay, then we'll take a vote. Do we keep things the way they are, or do we invite the goddesses to help us and take a slight risk at being discovered. And remember, even if we do get found out, we'll have twice as many people to help retaliate. Cassie?"  
  
"Well, I think it's risking a lot, but these girls could really help us."  
  
"Ax?"  
  
I follow you, Prince Jake.  
  
"Tobias?"  
  
I'm in. We could use some help.  
  
"Okay. Marco?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think we need even more Xenas. One is enough for me."  
  
"Well, Rachel. What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. It would make all of our lives a lot easier. But you do realize, there's a possibility we'll have to help them out with the Followers once in a while," I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jake answered.  
  
"Ughh. My side never wins. Alright. If you're all for this, I'm in too," Marco decided.  
  
"Unanimous. Tomorrow we have a meeting here and invite them to come. We'll ask them there. Rachel? You tell them about the meeting," Jake said.  
  
"Okay," I answered absentmindedly. I wasn't paying much attention. I was off in my own little world, wondering about this whole thing. My main question was: Now that I was going to fight with the daughters, would my healing powers come back? Would they girls still like me? Oh, who cared if they liked me? I've never been the kind of girl who needs everyone to except her.  
  
"Rachel? Meeting's over," Cassie broke my thoughts.  
  
I noticed that everyone was gone except for Cassie, Tobias, and me.  
  
"Okay," I looked up at the rafters. "Tobias? It's supposed to storm tonight. Are you coming to my house?"  
  
Rachel- he began to protest about me not needing to baby him, but I cut him off.  
  
"Well, my window'll be open. Come by if you don't want to catch some weird bird cold and not live to be 17… or however many that is in bird years," I laughed.  
  
Cassie smiled and shook her head a little, then went back to bandaging a raccoon's front paw. Tobias gave a weird little nod and flew away.  
  
Still kind of confused and with worries and wonders swimming in my head, I said goodbye to Cassie, morphed eagle, and began to soar towards my house.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N: So do you like it so far? Think it's a good idea? Please review; I'd really appreciate it. Thanx. :-) 


	3. Chapter Three *~Tobias~*

Disclaimer: Same as the last 3 chapters  
  
A/N:This is a really short chapter and there isn't much of a point to it. It's really only here to grant the requests of one or two people who asked for more R/T sap in Torn Between Two Destinies. It's not extremely sappy, but it's as mushy as KA Applegate ever really gets w/ R/T, and I have a habit of staying as loyal as possible to the real books.  
  
By the way, as a warning, this chapter might sound a little strangely written. Good, but different than the other chapters. I wrote it the day my class finished reading Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry, and after you read that it's really hard to write without using like a million adjectives. It gets you in the habit. (Do you know how hard it is to read a book from the POV of an African- American girl named Cassie who lives on a farm, and NOT let your mind wander to Animorphs? It's hard, trust me. lol :-) )  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
*~Tobias~*  
  
BOOM!  
  
A loud noise woke me from my sleep. I blinked my hawk eyes a few times and focused them on the gap between a patch of dark green trees, which were black and shadowy at this time of night. After a few seconds a bright blue streak of lightning cut through the blue-black of the starless sky in the distance, and was followed by another deep rumbling of thunder. I felt something cold and wet hit my left wing, and took off before the storm could get any worse.  
  
Beating my soaked wings hard against the howling wind, I finally saw Rachel's house, and her room illuminated with a single dimmed desk lamp.  
  
I shot through her window and landed on her night table. The iridescent red numbers of her digital clock read 12:18 A.M. I was debating whether or not to wake her so late when she began to stir, and then opened her eyes. "Tobias?"  
  
Hey. Sorry for waking you.  
  
" Don't worry about it. I was only half asleep anyway. I was freezing from this storm. Maybe I would have slept easier if you had come a bit earlier and I could've shut my window…" she said, a little angrily. Rachel's always cranky when I wake her up.  
  
I laughed. I said I was sorry.  
  
She got up and shut the window. Then she opened up a drawer at the bottom of her bureau. Inside were a little blanket and a pillow, probably belonging to one of her little sisters' dolls. I fluttered in and laid down in a very un-hawk like position. Rachel got back into bed.  
  
"Tobias, do you think this is the right thing to do? I mean, letting the Daughters join us?" she whispered.  
  
I don't know. I mean, it's a good idea. It could really strengthen us. But it could destroy us, too, I answered truthfully, shifting in my little bed.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, sounding unsatisfied with my answer. Just as I had guessed, there was more she was uncomfortable about. "Well what about me? I mean, I decided not to join them. Maybe they don't like me, or don't respect me. Maybe they'll resent you guys for keeping them from having another team member."  
  
I was kind of surprised. Rachel didn't usually sound this unsure.  
  
Rachel, why would they think all that stuff? All you did was remain loyal to your friends. Decent people would realize that someone is not going to just leave their best friends for strangers, goddesses or not. Besides, you had an obligation already to fight the Yeerks. In my eyes, they should respect you more for doing what you knew was right. I know I do.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
And Rachel? You know I'm always here for you. I care about you. You can always talk to me.  
  
"Thanks, Tobias. That helps, really." She said in a tone that said 'I care about you, too.'  
  
No problem.  
  
"Goodnight, Tobias."  
  
Night, Rachel.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that's about as sappy as this story is gonna get. Sappy enough? Well please R/R. I'll have the next chap. Up ASAP. 


	4. Chapter Four *~Rachel~*

Disclaimer: Same as last time. And the time before that. And the time before that.  
  
A/N: omg, I'm sooo sorry this took so long. I've been completely swamped with homework and projects for the past few weeks and I ended up having to pull 2 or 3 all nighters in a row to get it all done. Anyway, here's the next chapter. R and R please.  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
*~Rachel~*  
  
"…So even though the blacks were free, the Southerners wanted to restrict them from being equal to whites by creating the Black Codes, which…" my teacher droned on. I hate Social Studies. I mean, it's over. It's done with. Our world has bigger things to worry about than what year the cotton gin was invented. Plus, I was already feeling anxious and impatient. Hearing the cruel thing Americans used to do made me feel guilty and even more like crap.  
  
Anyway, back to why I was nervous. It was 4th period. I had lunch 5th. Lunch would be the time when I talked to Vanessa, Serena, Jimena, Catty, and Tianna about helping us. My talk with Tobias the night before had helped, as talking to him always did. But something was still bugging me, and I couldn't figure out what. Was it the fear of the girls being jerks to me? No, I could handle jerks anytime. Maybe it was not wanting to let the Animorphs down if they said no. Finally, I gave up my guessing game and tried to focus on the abolitionist amendments.  
  
"The 13th amendment abolished slavery. African Americans were no longer slaves to whites." (A/N: Sorry for all the social studies. That's what my class has been learning and I thought it fit well with the chapter)  
  
'Too bad there can't be an amendment about people being slaves to parasitic aliens,' I thought. 'Or slaves to their conscience.'  
  
Ughh. No matter what I focused on, it always came back to my internal conflict. At this point, I was considering the option of going to sleep on my desk to block out everything else, but right then the bell rang.  
  
"Okay, everyone, have a good weekend. I hope to see you at the Soph Hop tonight," Mrs. Palama called. We all rushed out the door for lunch. I walked a little slower than usual, wondering where Tobias was when you needed him.  
  
I got to the lunchroom and bought a salad, just like always, then took a deep breath and headed towards the table I saw Serena and Jimena sitting at. They saw me approaching.  
  
"Hey, animal Girl, Que Pasa?" Jimena called. I put down my salad on the table and took the seat across from Serena.  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Were fine, too. What's up?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing. Look, there's something I need to talk to you guys about. Serena, don't go into my mind to figure it out. I want all five of you here to decide," I explained, eyeing Serena suspisiosly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna came out of the lunch line.  
  
'Oh, no,' I thought when I saw Michael and Derek, Vanessa and Tianna's boyfriends trailing behind them. They all sat down. Serena didn't need to read my mind to know what I wanted.  
  
"Uhh, look you guys. Would you mind sitting with the other guys today? No offense, we just need some private girl time," she said calmly. Michael and Derek sighed, but nodded when they saw that Vanessa and Tianna were not sticking up for them. They kissed them both on the cheek then walked to a table of jocks on the other end of the cafeteria.  
  
"Thanks," I said to Serena.  
  
"No problem. Now, what do you need to tell us?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Well, Jake, you know, the leader of our little group as you probably know, is having a meeting at Cassie's barn this afternoon. I'll tell you where that is. Anyway, Jake wants you to come."  
  
Tianna blinked. "And the purpose of that meeting is…"  
  
"You'll have to come and find out."  
  
"We'll think about it. Se?" Jimena said with no emotion.  
  
"Yeah, we'll probably come. Well, I will at least. I just gotta check with Kendra," Catty said. Kendra is Catty's foster mother. Like Marco, her mom disappeared when she was little. Marco's mom wasn't really dead, but that's a different story.  
  
"Alright, well try to come. See ya." I got up and began to gather my salad, purse, and coat to go over to Cassie's table.  
  
"Sure. Talk to you," Vanessa said.  
  
I walked away and let out a huge sigh of relief. I'd been getting myself all worked up over nothing. I was stupid to think they would be brats or something. All there was now was the meeting to take care of, but in my mind the worst the worst was over. Now I could relax and think about what I was wearing to the dance tonight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Please read and review. Hope you liked that chapter. It might take a little while to get the next one up, but don't worry I didn't give up on this story. I'll try to get it posted ASAP. 


	5. Chapter Five *~Rachel~*

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I'm working on two stories at once so I'm kind of busy with both… this one and Jurassic Park Four: The Return. It's under miscellaneous movies, in case you were wondering. Oh yeah! I found the 'List' section of the site. It's under the category 'miscellaneous.' I might post my Tobias list again, but I'm not sure.  
  
  
  
*~Rachel~*  
  
It was 4:00. We were all in Cassie's barn. You wanna know the tension going on in there? Picture this: One kid pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair and muttering in a low, silky voice; one kid anxiously biting his nails while he pulled apart clumps of hay from the bale he was sitting on; a girl nervously rushing to every cage in the barn, checking each animal every five seconds; and me. Twirling my blonde hair vigorously and trying to act cool, like I didn't care whether the girls showed up or not. There was even nervousness coming from Ax and Tobias. Ax kept shifting his weight from hoof to hoof and swinging his tail blade back and forth, and Tobias had left his usual spot in the rafters to fly frantic circles around the roof of the barn. Yeah, we were a regular neurotics' convention.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
There was a banging at the barn doors. We all gasped and jumped about a mile.  
  
I took a deep breath and said, "I'll get it." I walked towards the creaky wooden door and slowly pulled it open.  
  
"Hey. Well, we're here. What did you guys… ahh! What the heck is that?" Catty exclaimed as her eyes fell upon Ax. The other four girls walked up behind her and gasped as well.  
  
"Okay, wait you guys. Stop screaming. We'll explain everything to you," Jake said calmly.  
  
Serena calmed down first. "Okay, Jake. Your explanation would be that this freaky blue thing is an alien from another planet. He's called an Andilite. His full name is Aximilli- Esgauroth- Isthill, but you call him Ax. He's Tobias's uncle and Elfangor's little brother. Did I miss anything?"  
  
Jake just stared.  
  
"You'll have to get used to Serena doing that. You know, the whole mind reader thing," Vanessa commented. Jake nodded a little.  
  
"Right. Okay, well do you want me to tell you why we asked you to come here or did you see that in my head, too?" Jake said, sounding a little annoyed. I guess the thought of someone going through his mind reminded him too much of the Yeerks.  
  
Serena smiled and shook her head. "Nope. I don't know why you want us here. Why don't you share with us?"  
  
Jake sighed. "Rachel? Do they know what the Yeerks are and everything?"  
  
I nodded. "I told them."  
  
"Okay, good. Anyway, three years ago an Andilite named Elfangor gave us the power to morph as a way to defend against the Yeerks. That's how we became the Animorphs. Up until now we've been doing pretty well protecting the human race, but I have a feeling the war is going to get more intense soon, and I think we need some help," Jake explained.  
  
"So, what are you saying? You want to put our two groups of teenage superheroes together? The daughters of the Morphs?" Catty laughed.  
  
Marco glanced at her and smiled. "Actually, I was thinking more like the Animoons." It looked like Marco had finally met his match.  
  
"Uno momento. Can you guys stop fooling around please? We have a decision to make here," Jimena pointed out.  
  
"Well… I don't see much of a down side. Except that we'd be risking our lives almost every day as opposed to once or twice a week," Tianna said a little sarcastically. I wasn't sure whether she was serious or not.  
  
"So? I used to do that all the time back with the gang," Jimena said. She sounded regretful, a little sad. And like there was a detail she was leaving out about that. Serena, being her best friend, knew what it was.  
  
"But, Jimena, look what happened to Veto," Serena said softly. Oh, yeah. Veto. He was Jimena's old boyfriend. He'd been killed on an enemy gang's land a while back.  
  
Catty saw how uncomfortable Jimena looked, so she spoke up abruptly. "Look, you guys, this isn't a bad idea. And hey, if it screws up, I can always do a little time twisting. You guys can all come through the time warp tunnel thing with me-"  
  
"No!" Vanessa cut her off.  
  
"Jeez, I was just kidding," Catty said, grinning widely. Marco snickered.  
  
"…So, we're actually doing this? We're joining up with the Animorphs?" Vanessa wondered aloud.  
  
Jimena shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I'm up for it," Serena agreed.  
  
"Count me in, too," Catty said as she brushed some hay from her blue bell- bottomed pants.  
  
"Okay, sure," Tianna put in the final word.  
  
Serena turned toward me. "Well, I guess you have your answer."  
  
I sighed, finally feeling the pressure off me. "Cool."  
  
"Then it's settled. This is now the joined group of… of…" Jake began.  
  
"M.A.D.D." Marco finished, smiling.  
  
Mothers Against Drunk Driving? Tobias asked flatly.  
  
"Maniac Animorphs and Delirious moon Daughters," Marco confirmed. Catty laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Marco, that may have very well been your dumbest yet," I sighed in a voice filled with mock pity.  
  
"Oh, you know I've come up with much, much dumber."  
  
"Okay, you guys. With this decided, I guess the meeting's over. And Daughters, remember that you can tell no one about us. As far as any free human is concerned, the Yeerks don't exist. No one finds out about us. As long as you've got that, we can all leave. And don't worry, you'll find out when the next meeting is. We have ways of communicating," Jake closed up the meeting.  
  
"This court is adjourned," Marco joked.  
  
All the Animorphs except for Marco, Cassie (well, duh, it was her house) and I left. Then the daughters began to walk away, but Catty was trailing behind a little. Marco walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey, Catty, you have a date for the dance tonight?"  
  
"No… what's it to you?" she shot, and I laughed. I liked this girl.  
  
"You wanna go with me?" Marco asked smoothly. I stood behind him and began waving my arms frantically at Catty. I shook my head over and over.  
  
Catty grinned, and probably just to annoy me she said "Sure, Marco. I'd love to. Can you get me at 7:30?" She wrote an address on his hand.  
  
"No prob. See you tonight," he called as she began to walk away.  
  
"Catty, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life," I said teasingly.  
  
"We'll see about that," she laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Serena, who was walking just ahead of Catty, turned around quickly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something silver. She tossed it to me and I caught it.  
  
"Maggie said to give this to you when we told her we were probably joining up with you. Welcome back," she said, and followed the other daughters out of sight.  
  
When they were all gone, I opened up my fist. In my hand was a new moon amulet, the necklace of the Daughters of the Moon. I was back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: I hope that didn't sound like the end of the story, cause it's not. There's still a lot more to come. Please review now! Thanx! 


	6. Chapter Six *~Rachel~*

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate. Daughters of the Moon books were written by Lynne Ewing.  
  
A/N: Ok, not to use this story as an advertising thing or whatever, but if you like Jurassic Park can you please read me and my friend's story Jurassic Park 4: The Return? We seriously need more reviews. And BTW, I posted the Tobias list again. :-) PS- In case I didn't mention it in an earlier chapter, La Brea High is where the characters in DOTM go to school, so that's where the Animorphs go, too. At least in my stories they do. ;-) PPS- I know this chapter is a little boring, but come on, who can resist writing a sappy dance scene? lol  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
*~Rachel~*  
  
It was in only an hour. The sophomore dance. I was excited and all, but nervous, too. For some reason, the Animorphs never seemed to be able to get through a dance without something bad happening. Last time, Tobias was almost trapped in human morph then almost caught morphing by a teacher. The time before that, Ax had gotten sick and ended up having to haul butt out of there, then he'd given the illness to mostly everyone else in the group. But tonight I was determined not to let anything get in our way of a *little* bit of normalcy. Granted, I love the battles and the morphing. I love kicking Yeerk butt, but a girl needs to be normal once in a while.  
  
While I was thinking about all of this, I opened my closet door to pick out something to wear. Yeah, I hadn't picked an outfit yet. So sue me. I *had* been a little busy saving the world.  
  
After searching a few minutes, I found a good choice. It was a black spaghetti strap dress that came up to about my knees. It had a black velour skirt, and at the top of the dress it was red silk covered with a sheer black fabric so that the red still showed through. It was pretty cool. I'd gotten it at Deb a few months ago and hadn't worn it yet. After I had put it on and done my hair, I clasped the silver moon amulet around my neck. Then, my mom drove me to Planet Bang. She asked me why my date couldn't pick me up, and I just told her that he had to be late to the dance because he'd had something else to do, and that he would meet me there. I couldn't tell her the real reason my date would have to meet me there.  
  
When I arrived, all my friends except Tobias were already there. Cassie was looking extremely uncomfortable, as I had talked her into wearing a dress. Jake and Marco were fooling a few feet away, and you could tell that Marco was trying really hard to impress Catty who was standing by him. And finally Ax, who was devouring a plate of cookies on a table near them. Then I saw the other four daughters, all looking awesome dancing with their boyfriends. Vanessa and Tianna were both being eyed jealously by most of the other girls there since their dates, Michael and Derek, were two of the cutest, most popular guys in school. Jimena was with her boyfriend Collin, who is also Serena's brother. Serena was alone. She could never be seen in a public place like this with her boyfriend Stanton, being that he was a Follower and could be destroyed by the Atrox for being with her.  
  
It looked like the school had rented out Planet Bang for the night, so no one but La Brea High students and the dates they had come in with were there. Despite this, Tobias managed to get in without any trouble. As soon as he walked through the doors he spotted us and hurried over.  
  
"Hey, guys. I can't stay too long. I already wasted like a half an hour of morphing time trying to get this outfit on."  
  
We all laughed. I had gotten Tobias to wear this really nice outfit from the Gap.  
  
Suddenly, a slow song started. "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You" by *NSYNC. It was a somewhat old song and I'd never like *NSYNC much, but oh well. Tobias and I walked out onto the dance floor with all the other couples. As always, Tobias seemed a little reluctant to slow dance. He didn't really like being in his human body.  
  
While we danced, I looked around the nightclub. I saw Cassie and Jake dancing near us, and Jake kept giving Marco a cheesy smile, obviously suggesting how surprised he was that Catty was having a good time dancing with Marco. They kept chatting and giving each other these *looks*.  
  
'Hmmm,' I thought. 'Maybe Catty didn't say yes to Marco just to annoy me after all…'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the uneventful dance scene. Guess what? The next chapter will include Marco/ Catty sap. 


	7. Chapter Seven *~Marco~*

Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay? NOTHING. Lol  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took so long again. Anyway, you know the great thing about Marco sap? You can make it as sappy as you want since you don't know how corny he would actually get. But the sap in this chapter isn't incredibly romantic anyway. But it's cuuute!:-)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
*~Marco~*  
  
After the slow song ended, Catty and I decided to take a breather and go outside.  
  
This whole thing was kind of weird to me. I mean, I actually liked this girl. It was a strange feeling. It had been a while since I'd had more than a simple crush.  
  
Catty was great. And we had so much in common. The same personalities, same sense of humor, and of course the same terrific looks. We'd both lost our mother at an early age. And who could forget the fact that we were both in a war against evil? How many people do you know that have that in common with you?  
  
So like I was saying, we walked outside of the school to the benches in the back and sat down. The moon was only a thin, shining sliver in the dark sky, and I could tell that was making Catty nervous. She kept touching her moon amulet anxiously.  
  
"Catty, is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just that the smaller the moon is, the weaker our powers are. Not only that, but the Followers' powers become stronger. Daughters of the Moon always get uncomfortable when the moon isn't showing much."  
  
"Riiight," I said sarcastically.  
  
She hit me lightly on the arm. "Oh, shut up. You trying being one of us for a night and see how you feel."  
  
"Sure. I'd make one fine goddess."  
  
We both laughed. Then we talked about one thing or another, and somehow the conversation turned to the topic of our mothers.  
  
"So what's your story? Why do you have a foster mother?" I asked her.  
  
She looked down. "Well... it's kind of complicated. You probably wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh, believe me. I can understand any disappearing mother story you could throw at me, after what happened to my mom."  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's real mature, Marco."  
  
"Fine, fine. The thing is... you see... my mom's the enemy."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She was captured by the Yeerks when I was little," I began quietly. "She's Visser One, the leader of the whole invasion on earth."  
  
She looked shocked for a moment, then blinked. "Wow..." she said slowly. "Maybe you can understand."  
  
"Why's that? Was your mom made into the same evil you're fighting, too?" I asked laughingly. It was just a joke. Or I thought it had been.  
  
"Maybe she was," Catty answered in a serious tone that made me stop smiling instantly.  
  
"Sh-she was?"  
  
"My mother...well, see there's this really annoying little factor about being a Daughter of the Moon. When we're 17 we have to make a choice. Either loses our powers and all memories of daughter, or disappears and become...well, no one really knows. My mom was so afraid to make that decision that she turned to the Atrox and became a Follower so that she would be granted immortality, never have to turn 17, and never have to make the choice. The Atrox did give her immortality, but not the way she wanted it. However, when she helped me to live-and that's too long of a story to go into- Serene, the moon goddess, gave her a second chance. So you see, if Serene hadn't offered that to her, my mother would be the enemy, too."  
  
I was shocked. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. "Well, I guess we understand each other better than we thought."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"But at least you don't have to go into every battle thinking you might need to kill her," I muttered, mostly to myself. Catty heard, though. She put her hand on my shoulder. Then she smiled.  
  
"What, do you find something amusing?" I asked, feeling major fireworks bursting on my shoulder.  
  
She shrugged. "It's just that you're a lot different than I thought. You're so... sensitive."  
  
"Yeah, well don't let that get out. I have a reputation to protect," I warned.  
  
She laughed. "Sure. You know, you're not at all like my ex-boyfriend, Chris. I really liked him," she said, sounding a little regretful. "Things didn't work out between us. He was too old for me."  
  
"And how much older, exactly, was he than you?" I questioned.  
  
"About 300 years," she answered seriously.  
  
"Oooookay. Not even gonna ask."  
  
I didn't think that was a very romantic thing to say, but apparently Catty did because she was leaning in towards me. I knew we were going to kiss.  
  
We moved closer and closer, and just as our lips were about to touch, Jimena and Vanessa burst through the school gate behind us. Catty and I pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we need Catty. Catty, we've got trouble," Vanessa panted.  
  
Catty instantly looked down and saw that her moon necklace was pulsating and radiating a weird, bright light.  
  
"I gotta go. See you later, Marco," she rushed. She followed her friends away.  
  
I slammed my hand down on the bench. Did trouble always have to come at the absolute worst times?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Oooh, suspense. Lol. Anyway, good sap? Cool. I think those two make a good couple, don't you? 


End file.
